¿guerra y amor?
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: Sus vidas se habían cruzado mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo no podían estar juntos, por una simple razón. El era el enemigo. ambientado durante la segunda guerra chino-japonesa. Fic es en respuesta al reto #112 pedido por Fumiis Braginski en el foro ¡siéntate!


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sensei. Yo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos, solo para entretener y darles vida en mi loca cabeza.**

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto #112 pedido por Fumiis Braginski en el foro ¡siéntate! Espero que le guste.**

China se encontraba en una etapa crítica a causa de la guerra, todo estaba devastado, algunas familias no veían la forma de sustentar su economía teniendo en cuenta que lo primero era cuidar de sus hogares; entre todo eso se apreciaban personas que a pesar de que todo estaba en un terrible encuentro entre Japón y China peleaban por poder liberar su preciada ciudad. Los que pertenecían a la resistencia.

Como deseaba que todo culminara pronto y poder regresar con los suyos. Rin a pesar de ser valiente vivía con el temor de un día perder a esas personas que tanto la habían ayudado. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que pasar por todo eso, su vida había quedado devastada prácticamente. ¿En qué momento acepto ir a vivir al norte de china con su tía kikyo? Sus ojos picaban de sólo recordar a su madre, tan cariñosa y amorosa, pero no, tuvo que metérsele la loca idea de poder ser independiente y que mejor que con la tía kikyo que vivía sola hace un par de años desde que ese hombre Bankotsu la dejo. A pesar de ser una época en la que no había tantos privilegios, siempre tuvo la idea de no dejarse de los prejuicios de la gente con respecto a la mujer. Para su corta edad de 17 años ya se encontraba en una ciudad que estaba en plena guerra. Cada noche rezaba para poder volver a ver a su madre kagome y a su testarudo padre Inuyasha.

—Rin—la voz de la mujer morena la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, y kohaku pertenecían a la resistencia. Eran las personas que la habían cobijado después de que desalojaron esa parte del país y la alejaron de su tía— no te duermas.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y ellos estando en el bosque tendrían que tener más cuidado. En cualquier momento podían llegar y atacarlos

—lo siento Sango, no dormía solo que…—una lágrima amenazó con brotar de sus ojos— lo siento Sango ya no puedo, quisiera que todo esto acabe pronto.

—todos queremos lo mismo, por eso no hay que dejar intimidarnos, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Rin por dios ya deja de quejarte y coopera con nosotros— asintió y se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentada desde hace dos horas.

—Iré a caminar un rato— vio la preocupación en cara de su amiga— no pasará nada mientras no me acerque a los campamentos japoneses, quédate tranquila.

—sabes perfectamente que no es necesario acercarte para toparte con uno de esos desgraciados.

—Sé cuidarme sola—con esto último abandonó el refugio y se adentró en el bosque. Todo estaba plenamente callado y los árboles se movían al compás del viento. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor y lo único que se escuchaban eran sus suspiros mezclados con los susurros del viento.

Llevaba ya media hora caminando. Definitivamente necesitaba de ese aire puro, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando quería sentir un poco de paz. Cada vez se sumergía más en la tristeza, deseaba poder ver el final a todo aquello.

Pero siempre pasaban cosas malas y solo mucho, mucho tiempo después de quejarse se dio cuenta de aquella presencia, su corazón se agitó desmesuradamente, no podía ser cierto que tenía que morir ahí, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Sintió su cabeza estrujarse contra el suelo y su mano llevada a la espalda. Era doloroso.

—Duele—gritó— por favor no me hagan daño.

—Mantente callada si no quieres morir aquí mismo— sus lágrimas tocaron la tierra y supo que no había vuelta de hoja. Le había fallado a Sango y a los demás. Pero de algo estaba segura, no delataría a sus amigos aun si eso le costara la vida. Maldita sea todo le salía mal.

—El teniente viene para acá— escuchó una segunda voz hablar. Tenía que lograr escapar de ahí, si lograba librarse de ellos podría evitar ser llevada como rehén.

…

Aplicó todo lo aprendido de Sango y gracias a buda pudo escapar de esos hombres, aun así la venían siguiendo, corría a lo más que le daban sus pies.

—Cómo demonios dejaste que se escapara—escuchó las voces demasiado cerca y mientras corría sus lágrimas caían. Pensó en ir directo con Sango pero desechó la idea demasiado rápido, no pondría en peligro el refugio. Tendría que aguantar. Las ramas golpeaban su cara mientras corría y ya era demasiado doloroso seguir.

—Cállate idiota, si tu no me hubieras distraído nada de esto hubiera pasado— su agitación creció y un dolor se instaló a un lado de sus costillas. Quería ya dejar de correr pero su instinto de supervivencia la mantenía con fuerzas.

Llegó al claro del bosque y vio a un hombre sentado. Su corazón brincó de felicidad y pensó en pedir ayuda. Los rasgos del hombre no eran muy claros por la oscuridad de la noche, aun así se atrevió a acercársele.

—Por…favor— pronunció con gran dificultad mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas— ya no…puedo—calló al heno y sus lágrimas surcaron su rostro a más no poder.

El, la miro y supo en ese instante quien era ella. Pudo sentir su corazón palpitar de nuevo como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, desde que no la veía. La cargó y la depositó cerca de un gran árbol. Miró su cara llena de lodo y de sus rodillas brotar sangre. Escucho unos ruidos acercarse y regresó a su posición.

—Teniente— fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de desmayarse_. "Después de todo así tenía que suceder"_ pensó.

—hemos encontrado a una nativa, la seguimos pero la hemos perdido, mis disculpas señor— con una reverencia se retiraron. Buscó con la mirada a la chica y aún estaba inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontró tirada en el pasto. Buscó con la mirada mientras recordaba lo último vivido. Sabía que había caído en manos de ellos al final, pero, por alguna extraña razón no estaba en donde pensó que estaría. Con los rehenes.

—Al fin despertaste— escuchó esa voz tan cerca de ella que brincó del susto.

— ¿Quién es usted?—se levantó para poder defenderse en cualquiera de las situaciones.

—así que no me recuerdas— alzó una ceja y miró con parsimonia el rostro del hombre. Lo reconocía, lo sabía, era él. Su rostro se ilumino con gran alegría.

—Señor Sesshomaru, es usted…— caminó cerca del hombre y por un momento estuvo tentada a tocar su rostro, pero, la gélida mirada que él mostró, la hizo retractarse de sus acciones.

—Rin, que bueno que aun te acuerdas de mi— caminó cerca de ella y su mirar tan frio se distorsionó un momento al verla ahí de nuevo frente a él, después de tanto tiempo y es que sus vidas se habían cruzado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás cuando habían entrado a territorio Chino en Shanghái. Todo había sido una completa confusión, aun así ellos fueron atacados y por un error en el frente, él salió herido. Pero cuando creyó todo acabado. Cuando el gran Sesshomaru se creía acabado, ella apareció. Lo cuidó durante mucho tiempo, cada una de sus heridas fue sanada por ella. No le importaba que el fuera un extranjero y sobre todo que estuvieran invadiendo su país. No le importo nada de eso, lo único que ella vio en él fue un hombre herido, incapaz de sostenerse por sí solo y así pasó muchas tardes tan cálidas en compañía de ella, de la pequeña Rin.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía separarse de esa pequeña de solo 15 años, era sólo eso una pequeña y el un hombre, no podía enamorarse de ella, lo sabía además, después de todo él era el enemigo.

Cuando él estuvo satisfecho con su recuperación, abandonó la pequeña cabaña donde Rin lo cuidaba. No la volvió a ver, no volvió a saber de ella, y su único objetivo fue defender el frente de batalla. Claro hasta ese día. Su sorpresa. La pequeña Rin había crecido, ya no era esa niña que él había conocido y los sentimientos que creyó enterrados volvieron a florecer con verla de nuevo. Su cara ya no era tan alegre como en ese entonces que no sabía nada de la guerra pero aun guardaba la inocencia de la feminidad.

— ¿Por qué me ayudó?— su voz lo sacó de aquellos vagos recuerdos y el hechizo se rompió. Su mente hilvano miles de ideas y llego de nuevo a la misma conclusión. _"eres el enemigo"._ Su rostro se volvió a mostrar inflexible y dio la media vuelta.

—Sólo te devolví el favor—pronunció retirándose del lugar—no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, la próxima vez no tendré compasión por ti— caminó un par de pasos más hasta que sintió que lo tomaban de la mano.

—Te fuiste si decirme nada— halo un poco su mano para soltar el agarre.

—No tenía por qué decirte nada— vio su rostro cambiar a uno de tristeza, lo sabía, ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella pero era imposible— Rin, espero no volverte a encontrar—con esto último se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche dejando a una frágil Rin con las manos en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que lo vio. Su corazón aun no asimilaba las palabras que él le había dicho. No quería creerlo ¿no quería volver a verla? Era imposible.

Desde aquella vez que lo encontró en el bosque tirado al pie de ese árbol su vida cambio, todo había tomado un nuevo rumbo, ella sabía que las cosas eran prácticamente imposibles. El con 22 años y ella tan solo 15, pero aun así permaneció guardando esos sentimientos. Lo cuido con tanto amor y devoción, no quería nada más que estar a su lado. Su pretexto favorito. Cuidarlo. A pesar de su mejoramiento quería que él se quedara más tiempo.

Nunca le pregunto acerca de su familia ni nada parecido, no quería saber que tenía mujer y tal vez hijos, lo único que quería era estar con él, sin embargo un día desapareció sin decirle adiós. Fue cuando conoció a Sango y su grupo. Trato de olvidarlo y con los dos años que pasaron pudo salir adelante pero ahora aparecía de nuevo y la ayudaba aunque no con la respuesta que ella hubiera querido y mucho menos con aquella expresión tan fría. Sus sentimientos volvieron a renacer. Pero no había nada que hacer el sólo la veía como una niña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas en el grupo estaban cambiando, había una creciente tensión entre Rin y kohaku, el aseguraba que Rin había ayudado a un soldado japonés, cosa que no era mentira, aun así eso había pasado hace mucho, y ella no entendía porque le preocupaba ahora.

—no le hagas caso se le pasará— asintió ante lo dicho por Sango, tal vez ella tenía razón, era su hermana y lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Decidió levantarse y hablar con él a pesar de todo era su amigo y lo quería. Salió del refugio y lo encontró arriba de un árbol que servía como vigilancia de los alrededores.

—kohaku, baja tenemos que hablar—pronuncio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El obedeció y de un brinco quedo tan cerca de ella, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban. El sonrojo en Rin se mostró y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—no tenemos de que hablar, yo los vi, tú y ese soldado— a como retrocedió volvió a encararlo.

— ¿de qué me hablas?

—la otra noche Rin, cuando llegaste golpeada…yo te seguí y los vi… ¿Por qué te ayudo? ¿Qué tienes que ver con el?—gritó tomando de los brazos a la pequeña

—Me haces daño kohaku—el reaccionó y la soltó— no tengo nada que ver con él, es solo que se compadeció de mí. Su voz se apagó, era verdad el sólo se había compadecido y nada más.

—no soy idiota, los escuché, tú lo ayudaste. ¡Eres una traidora!—la mano de Rin se estampó en el rostro de kohaku dejando su mejilla roja

—yo jamás traicionaría a Sango… No lo entiendo— llevo sus manos a su rostro. Sintió el acercamiento del chico y abrió los ojos de la impresión— ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

—Rin yo…— la halo de la muñeca y la estrujo con sus brazos, pretendía besarla.

No, ella no quería eso, lo veía como un amigo solamente, el confundía las cosas. Lo empujó a como pudo y corrió dejando atrás a un sorprendido chico. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia él, hacia Sesshomaru. Si alguien la besaba quería que fuera él y nadie más.

No supo cómo llego hasta ese gran árbol de nuevo, pero encontró conforte ahí. Sus manos temblaban, jamás pensó que kohaku tuviera esos sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?— giró lentamente su cara y lo vio ahí parado, con su rostro inflexible, sin una pizca de clemencia— sabes que estas en manos del enemigo.

—No importa— volvió su vista a sus manos—No importa que tanto me esfuerce, nada me sale bien ¿crees que sería mejor morir en manos del enemigo?— esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sintió el alma partírsele en mil pedazos. Su pequeña sufría y él no podía hacer nada solo observarla y hacer como que no le afectaba.

—las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere— buscó recostarse al pie del árbol y ella lo imitó. Quería sentirlo cerca aunque no fuera como quería—Rin aun tienes mucho por vivir como para querer morir en manos del enemigo.

—tú no eres el enemigo, tu eres…

—Lo soy Rin—la interrumpió antes de poder escucharla, no quería que ella declarara sus sentimientos, no creía poder resistirse— yo no pued…— su oración no fue terminada ya que un cuchillo atravesaba su abdomen. Rin giró bruscamente buscando de dónde provino el ataque y encontró a kohaku acercándose para terminar su asalto. Sus piernas reaccionaron por instinto y se interpuso entre el chico y Sesshomaru. Pudo esquivar el ataque pero no pudo evitar la caída al tropezar con sus propios pies.

Volvió a levantarse y trato de alejar al chico de Sesshomaru que sacaba el arma de su cuerpo para botarla a un lado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar mi persona?—arremetió contra kohaku dejando a Rin fuera de todo peligro. Un par de golpes y el chico ya se encontraba fuera de combate. Rio internamente, esos niños jamás estarían a su altura. No a la del gran Sesshomaru. Su risa interna perdió fuerza cuando el dolor en su abdomen incrementó haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Su orgullo se desplomo junto a él. Pero antes de caer ella lo sostuvo.

—Lo lamento tanto— Rin en su interior sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, estaba acudiendo en ayuda del enemigo en vez de auxiliar a kohaku, pero, no le importaba él estaba sangrando demasiado. Con gran esfuerzo logró ponerlo de nuevo en pie. Acumuló otro mayor esfuerzo para salir de ahí, sabía que los demás llegarían pronto.

Así pasaron dos lunas llenas en las que Rin lo cuido y curo sus heridas de nuevo, ella debía hablar con Sango y explicarle las cosas aun si eso significaba ser tachada de traidora como lo había dicho kohaku.

También intento con toda su alma poder ser vista como mujer por Sesshomaru pero él, la ignoraba por completo. Por su parte, él hacía uso de todo su autocontrol para no tomarla. Se daba cuenta de las provocaciones de la chica y más teniendo en cuenta de que por ahora estaban viviendo solos.

Esa noche Rin descansaba después de haber trabajado tanto y el velaba sus sueños, hasta que sintió que ella tomo su brazo y lo acarició.

—señor Sesshomaru, tengo un mal presentimiento—abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante lo dicho por su pequeña, él había sentido lo mismo pero no quería dejarse llevar por falsos presentimientos— no quiero estar lejos de usted—llego hasta los labios del peli-plata y lo beso, un beso que el correspondió con gran devoción y ternura— por favor quiero ser tuya— esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo perder toda la poca cordura y control que quedaba en él. Esa noche la hizo su mujer y ya no había vuelta de hoja, ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

La noche ya había dejado de hacerles compañía y la luz que los rayos del sol les ofrecían dejó ver a dos cuerpos que estaban más que extenuados por una noche en la que solo la luna fue la testigo de su amor.

Pero así como todo empieza acaba. El ruido fuera del lugar fue suficiente para poner en alerta al ambarino que se levantó poniéndose sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo y levantando a Rin. Pero todo fue demasiado rápido porque pronto los soldados japoneses entraron a la cabaña y tomaron a Rin por sus cabellos mientras otros golpeaban bruscamente a Sesshomaru.

—Déjenla en paz—gritó al ver como la maltrataban.

—vaya teniente. No sabía que tuviera amoríos con una nativa. Eso se acabará porque pagará su traición a Japón—volvieron a golpearlo en la cabeza y no supo nada más.

…

Fueron llevados ante el capitán de las tropas japonesas, el cual ordenó que Sesshomaru fuera fusilado y Rin tomada como mujer por los soldados.

Ella vivió un infierno. Ultrajaron su cuerpo a más no poder. Cada uno de los desgraciados la violó y torturó sin benevolencia. El grupo de Sango llegó en su ayuda pero no pudieron evitar todo lo que pasó la pequeña. A pesar de lo sucedido kohaku la amaba y fue por ella.

—ya está todo bien Rin— la reconfortó kohaku viendo sus ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas.

—No lo está kohaku, no lo está—sus lágrimas caían como pesadas gotas, todo le dolía y más el no saber nada de él.

…

A las dos semanas ella se enteró de la muerte de Sesshomaru a manos de los mismos soldados japoneses. Intentó quitarse la vida pero siempre recordaba la mirada de su ambarino. Cada noche lloró por él y rogó a los cielos que pudiera morir también y así alcanzarlo en la otra vida. En donde quizá podrían ser felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La guerra había finiquitado desde hace un par de años atrás en 1945 y la ciudad aún seguía devastada por todo lo ocurrido. Rin superó su trauma por una simple y pequeña razón de tan solo 6 años de edad. Odió al pequeño cuando se enteró del embarazo por el simple hecho de pensar que era hijo de algunos de esos soldados. Pero su mundo cambio cuando descubrió su pelo plateado y sus ojos ámbar iguales a los de él. Lloró como nunca cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Lo vio crecer y desarrollar el mismo carácter de su padre. Pero sobre todo la misma benevolencia que ella.

Ahora debía ser fuerte por él y por su hijo, por ese fruto del amor que estuvo presente entre ellos esa noche, en la que se atrevieron a decirse verdades del pasado que llegaron demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buscó cobijo de nuevo en aquel gran árbol donde lo vio por primera vez herido. Llevó al pequeño Sesshomaru-Ella le puso el mismo nombre de su padre- tarde o temprano le contaría la verdad acerca de su familia y de cómo su madre traiciono a su país por su gran amor.

Cuando llegó al árbol vio una cabellera plateada mecerse con el viento. Su corazón se estrujó y palpitó tan locamente que sus piernas temblaron y la hicieron caer de bruces al suelo.

—No has cambiado nada—escucho la voz tan cerca de ella. Alzo su mirada y esos orbes ámbar aplacaron por un momento el dolor de su corazón.

—tu estas muerto…—pronunció con voz quebrada— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Jamás te dejaría sola— el ambarino sintió que alguien halaba su pantalón y su mirada se encontró a una idéntica a él.

— ¿Papi?— Rin volvió a llorar, pero ahora sus lágrimas no eran de dolor sino de felicidad. Aun no se explicaba cómo es que él estaba vivo pero para eso ya habría mucho tiempo de preguntar. Lo único importante ahora es que estaban juntos de nuevo.

*****FIN*****

**¡Hola! Fumiis Braginski espero haber cumplido con el reto, la verdad tenía pensado hacerlo en dos o tres capítulos pero el tiempo fue un obstáculo para mí, claro sin contar que el primer capítulo ya había quedado desde hace un par de días, solo que mi computadora se formateó y borró todas mis actualizaciones.**

**Bueno en fin, cualquier cosa que no te guste házmela saber y yo la cambio.**

**¿reviews?**


End file.
